Talk:Lightning Release: Purple Electricity
Color? So, In Kakashi's Page, Its Written As A Blue Bolt Of Lightning, But In This Page, Its Written As A Purple Stream? Can Someone Clarify/Fix This? lol Bob1200 (talk) 09:04, March 3, 2017 (UTC) anime only Why is Kakashi listed as such?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:13, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Because he hasn't used it in the manga, and there's no way to list it as "Anime and Novel only".--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 10:48, October 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, considering the technique has been canonized, made its way from novel to not only anime but also manga profile, thus currently highest canon, it's safe to assume he can use said technique in manga too.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:04, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Wut?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:45, October 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::It originates from novel, which says it's Kakashi's Chidori/Raikiri replacement. The Boruto manga volume profile listed Boruto as a user of this, so it's safe to assume that in canon Kakashi also is the creator of this technique just as in the novel.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:15, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Define safe. It's also safe to assume that Hiruzen knows every hiden jutsu in Konoha because the databook said so, but we didn't list all of Nara, Yamanaka, etc. jutsu in his list because we did not see it happen or were given evidence to support the claim.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 12:19, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Again, does it make sense to label this anime only, since the earliest this tech appeared, Kakashi was labeled as its creator, which was in a novel. Then this technique made its way into Boruto manga, and then anime.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:57, October 26, 2017 (UTC) ::"In what thought track can anime (A) information affect manga (B)? They’re two different media". Just replace A with "novel".--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:59, October 26, 2017 (UTC) : I think although the manga is the highest cannon, this jutsu was debut first in novel and it clearly shows in anime and manga to prove that kakashi can't use his chidori/raikiri anymore. I think we must remove the "anime only" annotation as it was said that Kakashi is the creator of this jutsu and in episode 61 it was said that it was 6th hokage's jutsu, Or if not then Kakashi must be listed as the user in both anime and novel, not just anime only. For not listing kakashi as the user in all media it means that he can still use his raikiri/chidori in other media.Furthermore almost all important information of this article comes from the novel so this jutsu was a novel exclusive and the other media adapt it to show that kakashi can't use his raikiri and chidori. 00Suzaki00 01:34, June 15, 2018 (UTC) manga only Considering the anime indicated Boruto isn't a user of the technique, he should be a manga only user at this stage. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:46, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :The reason I removed the annotation is because the volume listing him as an user of this jutsu was entirely covered, so with the anime "catching up" with the moment he's listed as a manga user would also indicate he's an anime user, even if he wasn't shown using it, like in the manga. Is what you're suggesting that Boruto is a manga user of the jutsu, but not an anime one, based on general reactions of him using it through the Kote? Omnibender - Talk - 15:31, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::For all we know, he might learn it right after the Chunin exams, or they might simply retcon it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:10, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :::I wouldn't say the reactions prove anything, but based on Naruto determining Boruto was cheating solely from him using the technique indicates (at least in Naruto's perspective) it's a jutsu Boruto shouldn't be capable of performing at the present in the anime. That as well as Sasuke saying Boruto will be able to use powerful LR techniques in time implies at the present he can't perform strong LR techniques such as Purple Lightning. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:50, June 9, 2018 (UTC)